metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X Parasite
It is interesting that the X didn't infest the Habitation Deck could be a false statement Okay, I feel this statement is false, and wish to change it, but I want permission to do so before I change it. Why I think t is false is because you have fight some X in order to reach the upper level where the Etecooms and Dachoras are, in order to free them. This shows that the X did enter the habitation deck, but at a later point in the game. Anyone agree?--Ridley Kid 14:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you know how you have to open the gate to free the Etecoons and Dachoras? Perhaps the X could not get into the gate, and thus were locked out. (Rundas382 13:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) The X DID infest the HD, you had to freeze the wall snakes to climb your way to the door access panel(I forgot to sign, my apologies)--RH 19:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, the X were only able to reach the Habitation deck because the Green Lock was deactivated by Samus (early on, Adam says that several areas are free of infestation as long as Locks remain active and SA-X doesnt go blasting them open). It is true that the room SPECIFICALLY where the Dachoras and Etecoons were located at was still locked tightly, regardless of any of the 4 colored Locks you could deactivate. (Latinlingo 18:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) Remember the "Suicidal Heat of Death"? The X absorbs the knowledge of other beings and was able to hack into the cooling unit. Therefore, they could have hacked the door open and infected them, but they chose not to. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 22:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Image of X Parasites I have a picture of the X Parasites right here: --RoyboyX 21:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What are you waiting for? Put them in, they look great! Better than those animated ones. The Exterminator 21:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Energy? Well, the Chozo created the metroids to feed on the X, right? Well, if metroids feed on energy, and the X are their prey, (also, the facts that they "unique parasites", and are able to heal Samus when she has Metroid DNA) then it wouldn't be unreasonable to say that the X could be energy-based lifeforms. Is there anything there I stated incorrectly? DoomZero 20:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that, and also the metroids are energy based life forms as well, so that seems very reasonable. Robertmetroid 20:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) To clarify: All matter is energy based. Once you get down to the subatomic level, "particles" behave as waves. And are thus classified as energy. An X would be a sort of "loosely knitted" molecular structure. Therefore bearing a greater resemblance to what we would call pure energy. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure the term "energy based" has been used in official media before concerning Metroids. Perhaps it means they they rely on energy, as they feed on it in a raw form (as opposed to the way humans take in energt from sources like glucose and oxgen etc) and by "based" they have adapted to extract it in this method? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Lemme just say first that I understand very litte of that. Anyways, in my original post I was basically trying to state that I thought the X could be an energy-based lifeform somewhat like how life on earth is carbon-based (You know, the term carbon-based lifeform. Search the term.). Maybe you could say it's like Metroids are... well, animals, and X are like some kind of foreign type of poisionous fruit that's endangering the ecosystem, so they introduce this animal to the ecosystem to eat the fruit. The fruit are eaten down enough, but then then the animal starts to feed on other food sources, and needs to be taken away. Then the fruit starts growing wildly again, and the whole thing either happens again, or they need to remove the fruit entirely. Like, the fruit are harmful to everything except the animal that eats it. The animal that eats it is totally unaffected by it. I think I just summed up the beggining of Metroid Fusion with nature... Like a mad libs filled in with nature nouns and verbs... And adjectives. DoomZero 16:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Seriously? Wow you boys just completely ignored what I just said. It's this kind of jazz that keeps me away from this site a lot, everyone things they know a little more than everyone else. Yes that's human nature, but most would people would try to be a bit more modest and open to something I'm sure you really know nothing about. Please, feel free to correct me. Once you can prove your argument, I'll take it seriously, I promise... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm sorry if I sounded ignorant, I didn't ignore it... I just didn't comment directly on it. Also, when I said I understood very little of that, I didn't really mean it like that... I mean, I understand the whole Energy = Matter deal, I understand the loosely knitted thing too... I guess I just... Well, I guess I just wasn't... Whatever. I don't know what I meant, never mind that. Also, I was just trying to clarify what I was saying, I wasn't saying that anything else people have said was wrong. Okay, I have stated everything I feel I messed up on... I am sorry... I apologize... And that is all I have to say...(Until somebody gives more information for the conversation) DoomZero 19:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) looking back your explination does make the most sense piratehunter Robertmetroid 11:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :everyone thinks they know a little more than everyone else"? I was just adding to the conversation, looking at the term "energy based" in a different way. As you said all creatures are energy based in a way, so if that is the case then using "energy based" in official media would more likely referring to the way Metroids feed, rather than the way the creature is formed. I'm not working in any sort of sciences on that level, (neither are a lot of other members here) so if I appear ignorant in any way I am sorry. I was just trying to add to the conversation in a way I understood. But whatever. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Boys, boys(You are all male right?)! The testosterone level is through the roof here. If you will allow me to interject, I think I've finally understood this argument. DZ thought that X were mainly energy based, because Metroids feed on energy. Piratehunter clarified that all matter is at some level energy based. HKR12 pointed out that wasn't probably what DZ meant. PH takes this as an insult because he thinks HKR12 is saying he's wrong, when he's merely pointing out that DZ meant that the X are mainly energy and not matter. Then both HKR12 and DZ get offended, because they think PH is insulting their intelligence...which he kind of is doing. Robert Metroid just says a few unimportant things. The root of the problem is that PH thought he was being told he was wrong, and so impulsively, without actually re-reading the posts to see why they said what they did, he lashed out and insulted the others. PH is in the wrong. PH, they were merely trying to say that they believed the X to be energy based in the same sense as carbon based or silicon based life forms. You saw that, but the way you described your clarification/ agreement was hard to understand. Just because you know what you mean, doesn't mean everyone else does. Don't hurt me. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) First, just wanna say... Yeah... That's pretty much it, Deku. Second... I just realized something. Is anything we say here going to have an effect on the actual article itself, unless we get a verification from someone who worked on Metroid, and has any athority on the games... Wait, can we do that? DoomZero 21:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you could, but it would take quite a bit of persuading on their part. (Rundas382 13:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) Can X survive in space? I'm asking this question due to when you fight the final boss, the SA-X reverts to its true form after being struck by it and appears perfectly fine despite the massive breach in the hull behind it that shows open space. It appears unfazed before eventually being absorbed by Samus. Dark Ridley 21:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, the omega metroid was able to, and I never saw any lungs on the X, so I don't see why not.--RH 19:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what Omega are you talking about? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::He's referring to the final boss of Metroid Fusion. Weedle McHairybug 20:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Just making sure, as he referred to the Metroid and X as two different things. Err it seems like that... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The SA-X and the Omega Metroid are two different beings, as I find that an X changing into a Metroid does not make sense at all as the Metroids are the predators of the X. Riched 01:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Metroids are immune to X as the Chozo built them to be the ultimate end of them but that's beside the point,anyways I have a feeling that even if the X on their own could not survive in outer space, they could copy something that can. Ridley is a good example considering he's shown time and again he can survive in space without a ship. In the case that they could survive without copying anything, it would make sense that they probably couldn't make it throuh the atmosphere of SR388 since they would most likely burn up in the atmosphere before they could escape. 'Because Metroids are made artificially? In the trivia section comparing the Ing with the X, talking about why X can't possess Metroids, it says "This would seem to hint that the X can only infect natural organic tissue (the Metroids were completely made artificially), while the Ing can possess any sentient, organic and inorganic being from the light dimension." There are a lot of things wrong with this statement. First of all, they infected the B.O.X. Droid and Nightmare. The BOX droid didn't even have any noticeable organic parts. I think the real reason X can't infect Metroids is pretty obvious, isn't it? Metroid tissue is like poison to the X. When Fusion-Samus collects X parasites, she doesn't even have to do anything. Her body automatically absorbs and metabolizes them. An X trying to infect a Metroid is like trying to attack a fire by throwing paper at it. It seems pretty clear that Metroids don't simply eat X, they just natrually absorb them. (Perhaps their predatory nature and more fearsome metamorphases are just a way of dealing with powerful X infected creatures.) Let me clarify on things you might not be aware of, stranger. 1: B.O.X Droid DID have organic parts, more specifically a brain the size of Samus. This brain is revealed as you damage the main part of the boss, and Adam himself tells you before your second battle with it that the X has infected its organic components that form its neural network. When you kill it, the organic part becomes '''noticeable as you see the brain floating out of B.O.X before turning into a Beam Core-X. 2: Nightmare IS partially organic, or more specifically, as Adam says:"a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications". Again, the organic part of it becomes real obvious as you damage it. It starts leaking out slimy substance from under its mask, and when that mask comes off, you see a six eyed creature looking back at you. Now, as for the Metroid being made ARTIFICIALLY, I'll admit that at the time when i wrote that, i wasn't sure if i had used the right word to describe what i meant, which is the following: The X Parasite had infected pretty much EVERY SINGLE organic being in Metroid Fusion, including our heroine Samus Aran! Obviously, the only ones safe from X were Metroids. Why is that? Well, that's because the highly advanced Chozo race made sure the Metroids were gonna be immune against them when they CREATED them. This seems to point out that the Metroids are made from something that is incompatible with X parasites, since X parasites (as i mentioned earlier) can infect ANYTHING that has NATURAL organic tissue. Thus Metroids must forcibly be made from something that is NOT normal organic tissue (and the fact that they were created from scratch already puts them somewhere along the same lines as artificial beings). As for the Ing, they posessed ANYTHING THAT MOVED from the Light dimension (the normal dimension), from the lowly ant-like Splinters to the mighty security drone Quadraxis! EVEN Metroids were not safe! Adam, back in Fusion, made it clear that X can't infect anything thats 100% mechanical when he specified that only B.O.X's organic components were attacked. Now I'm not saying Metroids are ROBOTS, but those two types of beings were the only things safe from X infection (since both robots and Metroids are things that were created from scratch). This seems to be the logical conclusion from all this, but if anyone wants to change artificially and replace it with a more suitable term, then go right ahead. (Latinlingo 08:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) Ah, okay, I didn't remember that the BOX Droid had an organic brain. I don't know if I agree with the conclusions you're drawing about the Metroids, though. Do we have accounts that agree on how they were created? The Fusion manual (English version, at leas) claims that the Chozo genetically engineered them, right? That would seem to suggest that Metroids are essentially normal, organic beings that were created by heavily modifying a pre-existing animal (actually... when I put it like that... it'd be kinda funny if the Metroids were engineered from the X). It would certainly make sense that the Chozo might have used their advanced spiritual abilities (or however all that ascendance stuff works) to create the Metroids, and they are not simply normal organic beings, but are inherently supernatural (which might help explain the whole eating "life energy" thing, and why the Space Pirates can't make perfec clones of them). That's actually something I always kinda figured, but I don't think I ever actually saw anything specific in the games or manuals to back up that theory. So... okay, the x can infect normal organic beings (do they have to be alive, or can they just find leftover genetic material to use?). Robitcs and stuff are intrinsically uninfectable because they're not organic and not alive (I suppose... specifically they said the X attack genetic material, right?). Now, we know that the X can't infect Metroids, but I don't think there's any specific reason to believe that this is because the Metroids are, like robots, intrinsically uninfectable because they're not natural creatures (and if we go by the wording in the English manual, they must have genetic material). Yes, it's certainly possible that they are intrinsically uninfectable, but I don't think you can say for certain. In fact... what about Samus? Your theory would suggest that Samus suddenly became a non-natural being when she was infused with the Metroid cells. Not totally out of the question, I suppose, but I think it's much more reasonable to assume that she mostly maintained her normal organic nature. Anyway, my ultimate point is, it's made perfectly clear in the game that the Metroid body is just naturally an extremely hostile environment for X. Even a human infused with a few Metroid cells naturally absorbs and metabolizes an unprotected X on contact. I think this fact alone is more than enough to explain why the X can't infect Metroids. Any further guesses about the Metroids' atrificial/supernatural nature and being intrinsically uninfectable like robots is still possible, but it's just conjecture, with no specific evidence given to that effect. :A note to the anonymous contributor: Please sign your edits using four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can X possess at all? I always thought they infect, kill, and then imitate. Forgive my ignorance if I'm wrong, but I don't think it is ever explicitly stated in the game that X can gain full control of another organism. [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'MASTER]] 21:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They can't possess organisms. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but they can! In Section 1(SRX), in the room with the atmospheric stabilizers, there are non-hostile Hornoads jumping around in the background. When an X infects it, it becomes a regular Hornoad-X. BUT, after killing it, the creature returns to normal hopping around until another X gets to it.Einsteinium99 01:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :No Einstein, they do not possess. Look more closely at your Hornoad scenario. All that's left is the X if one is killed. There's some sort of creature in the background that more Hornoads respawn from when an infected one is destroyed. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 20:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! So I will change the article. [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'MASTER]] 01:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) There we go; that's better. Yeah, Einsteinium, those little hive thingies are hard to see, especially if you have a Gameboy of any kind. And even with the great DS lighting, they're easy to miss if you're not looking closely. [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'MASTER]] 01:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there another word for possession? Cause while playing Metroid Fusion, it is clear that uninfected creatures dont attack Samus until an X parasite infects them. I remember Adam, or perhaps the instruction manual, stating that all X infected creatures are hell bent on killing Samus because the X parasite within them, sensing the Metroid genes inside her, are controlling them and pushing them to attack her. Like the hornoads mentioned above, they dont attack her, but immediately turn violent on Samus after X infection (in other words, X use organism to attack Samus). However, in the metroid manga, a hornoad is seen MELTING (leaving only bones) after X infection, killing it mere seconds after initial contact. In the game, the bones of the original Serris are seen, implying that it had a similar fate to the hornoad seen in the Manga (infection then melting). BUT in Samus' case, at the start of the game, the X make her fall into a coma-like state, taking their sweet time in killing her. So, in all we have 3 different paths an X parasite takes with their host, but in all of those cases it is most likely that at some point, the X parasite will leave and mimick their initial host. I'm gonna try to figure out how to implement all of this in a tiny paragraph in the article. (Latinlingo 06:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) I don't think that possession is the correct term. A more accurate term would be mimic. Remember what happened with Serris? It was found dead in the room before Serris-X. This would imply that an X infected, killed, mimicked and fed of the original, leaving only bones. This supports SM and... a few others. Forgot to sign gammer10 14:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Assuming complete control is an appropriate term. We've seen ingame uninfected Scisers and Hornoads (and in the beta trailer, wavers) roaming in the background harmlessly and once infected, they mutate and start attacking Samus, meaning X occupy their bodies and assume control of the organisms. This does not happen to everyone though. (Latinlingo 21:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC)) Actually I said "...infected, KILLED, mimicked (taking the form of) and fed on the original." I never stated that X infect, mimic, then kill. Some things I wanted to clarify as well, I think that Serris' case is the same as the Horntoad's (the one you metioned before my previous post). It (X) may have infected Serris, made it 'melt' (absorbing its life force or however you like to describe it), left the bones, and take the form of the host (actually this is the exact way you mentioned it). In fact I was supporting you. I do agree that Serris' case is different, and this leaves another question. Why is it different? Why did the X's take the three paths you mentioned. I think that it may because X's take longer/have mor difficulty infecting more complicated life forms, Human being up there. Since Samus is human (and partially Chozo, apparently capable of interdimentional travel and obviously more 'complicated' than humans) it took the X longer to infect her, compared to a simple Horntoad for example. This bay also relate back to the original question. Metroids may be immune to X infection because of this (if you consider Metroids to be advanced life forms as a result of being made by Chozo). gammer10 01:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, i completely missed the killed part lol. Changed my previous post. And what you say makes sense. Metroids may be so complex from the inside, that X parasites cant infect them AT ALL. The Metroid Prime games support this idea: Space Pirates were unable to reach conclusive results on how Metroids work biologically. Samus' case might have been complicated for the X because of her Power Suit's armor/defenses, and because of her being a hybrid and all. This could be somehow mentioned in the Trivia section. (Latinlingo 01:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Irony You know, I find it ironic that the X were native to SR388, and yet barely any creatures native to SR388 were seen on the BSL. All the others were Zebesian or entirely new specimens. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think so too, but dontcha think that the X might not be able to copy/paste/delete on the Zebesians since animals on different planets might have a different genetic build-up? Eh whatever Metroid can do whatever they want xD Metroid101 22:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, look at it this way. SRX contained SR388's wildlife. Every other sector contained other wildlife. That's only 1/6 of the station that was inhabited by SR388ian beings, never mind that not everything in SRX was from that planet to begin with. Dazuro 22:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Just Nintendo's way of making it impossible for us to solve ULF 2. -_- --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Now that would be interesting... considering that they commit suicide in their attacks, that would either cause them to basically just be free healing or maybe we could have made the X go extinct by locking them in a room with only ULF2 and Skrees. >_> Dazuro 23:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX, your first post can easily be answered: after the Metroid species' extinction, the X parasites came back with full force and almost wiped out the entire ecosystem on SR388, barely leaving any live specimens to collect from said planet and bring to the BSL station. That would explain the lack SR388 creatures on the station (and on SRX as well, since there were not that many either). (Latinlingo 04:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah, didn't they explicitly say SR388 was almost extinct save for the X now? Which really begs the question of how they got samples for SRX to begin with... Dazuro 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) They might have had two separate occasions to capture samples: 1) during one of the first few times researchers visited SR388, in other words, before Galactic Federation soldiers and Samus were sent to exterminate Metroids. 2) As soon as Samus reported back to the Federation about her completed mission, giving researchers the okay to visit the planet since it was now clean of any terrifying Metroids; they logically should have had time to collect a few authentic specimens before the X Parasites started crawling out of whatever hole they were hiding in. It may actually be possible that just a few hours/days before the events of Fusion took place, researchers started noticing the unnatural aggressive behaviors of some wildlife on SR388 (they were unintentionally attempting to capture X-infected animals), and thus called upon Samus to accompagny them to the planet, as protection/precaution. And....the rest is history. (Latinlingo 17:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) Recurring? If they only appeared in metroid fusion, why are they classified as a recurring enemy? ZGWolf 00:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) They're seen a brief moment in the Metroid manga. That means they do recur. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Food?? Why are these in the Food category?? Metroid101 20:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that because Samus eats them technically, which heals her. (Latinlingo 20:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) Because all living matter is food. Metroids are food, Samus is food, the 07th Platoon is food, and Zoomer is a delicacy. Reos are food, as seen in Other M, and the Grippers that eat them are great for vegitareans. It's all perspective. What I'm saying is; the food category is retarded. Obscure 20:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :If things are said to be edible by other species, then it is food. I guess the X's inclusion was a bit biased, but the food can stay. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So, if we're leaving Category:Food, I guess we better start adding every living species to it. Long day ahead. Obscure 20:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Only stuff referred to as food or seen being fed on. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Like how all living matter, upon decomposing, can and will be eaten by worms insects, and how Dragotex could have easily eaten Little Birdie, making Ridley food, or how Dragotex and Grippers eat Samus... Long day ahead unless we change Category:Food! Darn. Obscure 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm tired of you going around and engaging in destructive habits to destroy things you dislike. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about. I'm presenting a logical argument, and you're refuting it by attacking me personally? But hey, if you want to change Food to Food Stuffs or Prepared Food so we don't have to include every living thing, you could always agree on the Category:Food talk page. Obscure 21:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) These are also eaten by Metroids, to be fair. Dazuro 21:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps if we change the category name to Prey? Dazuro 21:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, his point is absolutely sound. To be honest, It's people like Extraxi of whom I rather like to rely on in matters like these. What I consider to be my primary role on Wikitroid is to be bureaucratic, which means, look at every single detail, for tiny paradoxical holes such as these. Technically, by current definition of the Food Category, everything that is biologically composed is edible in some way or another, thus meriting that all bio-articles be marked as such: food. This is obviously ridiculous. Either we change the Categories definition to include only things that are directly referred to as a food source or delete the Category indefinitely. I would prefer the former. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]21:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Feel free to reword. Just keep it simple as is. --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]]21:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::OH WOW, 1 simple question started all of this xD Metroid101 21:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As the wiki skeptic and guy who is generally resistant to change, I too fail to see the benifit of a "food" category.--AdmiralSakai 22:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Aw, Pirate, I never knew you cared.. about my matteroffact attitude. Also, I've been going over the possibilities and I think Prepared Food is preferred, since anything organic is edible and the category would just be as good as having an 'Alive' category. (Prey would be included, since those roles can bounce around.) Obscure 22:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Bioweapon? WTF? How can the X be a bioweapon? I saw the template. If the Feds had tried, they'd have been KILLED!!!! 02:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's not determined by how successful it would be. That would be a bioweapon that backfired. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ummm....I can understand why METROIDS would be a bioweapon. But they know that Metroids prey on X. Metroids AND X can phase through walls. Even if the X didn't backfire, they'd still be consumed, no matter what they do. 02:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :The X were going to be used as bioweapons. Possibly. The dialogue never specifically states what "applications" they were going to be used for- since Adam seemed so interested in their ability to process data organically, I for one think they were destined for use as computer hardware (which is of course increadibly dangerous and ethically dubious, but obviously the GF was not thinking this one through very far anyway). But they never actually became bioweapons. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :So it shouldn't have a place on the template. It has the BE a Bioweapon to be ON the Template. 02:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. But you had the wrong reason. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the noob learned something. 03:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::An odd thing is how the X parasites didn't come out near the end of Metroid 2, when all the Metroids left were in the Tourian part. 04:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I can only assume that it took some time for their population to reach noticeable levels. Remember, like most organisms their population will follow an exponential growth rate, which means that they will start out increasing very, very slowly. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Thing similarities It has recently been brought to question the relevance of the trivia mention concerning John Carpenter's The Thing. Of all the creatures presented in the Metroid universe, the X is the one with the most similarites to the titular alien organism from said movie. 1. Methods of infection: The Thing and the X can both cause the immediate death and absorption of their hosts through an aggressive takeover before proceeding to imitate them to perfection (perfect imitations can be seen in the Boiler room scientist, SA-X, Ripper-X). In some occasions, both organisms can actually live within their hosts without harming them for a time until a determined point when the person falls into a sudden coma. One of the scientists in The Thing reaches this very conclusion that the alien only requires a small portion of itself to enter the host, where they will remain for an unspecified amount of time before taking over the host completely (which is why all the survivors are frightened of not only each other, but of themselves in the famous blood-test scene). This is insinuated to have happened to Norris, the man who falls into cardiac arrest before he turns into the Norris Spider. 2. Mutations: Admitedly, a lot of X mimics are quite different from their original hosts, but we have all concluded that this is the X's deliberate manipulation of their hosts' bodies to create more threatening creatures. There are several instances where the X combine the DNA of past victims to form a unique being. This can be witnessed in Metroid Fusion's final battle against the SA-X and in Zombie researchers. In The Thing, most infected who are initially perfect imitations, mutate into creatures that use characteristics/aspects of previous hosts, as seen in the Blair monster. 3. Access to memories and use of machinery: The scientist seen in the Boiler room of sector 3 in Metroid Fusion was operating technology through the use of its host's memories. The Thing imitations were well capable of utilizing weapons, gadgets, etc through their victim's memories. The greatest danger in both Fusion and The Thing was that their respective alien organisms somehow gaining access to a vehicle of some sort that would allow it to reach other civilized areas. Through the use of memories, both alien organisms are capable of acting and behaving like their hosts. With these arguments, I conclude that The Thing's mention in the trivia section deserves to remain. That's actually a fair number of similarities, enough for me not to just dismiss this out of hand. However, as these are very common behaviours in sci-fi works, I'm heistant to just include it without more looking-at-ness. Let's see what CB thinks. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 13:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I certainly don't want to be the final say or anything, but I don't find this too objectionable. Because I only first saw this movie last year, my brain has trouble thinking that it influenced the X. (Though The Thing is now one of my favorite movies, I have trouble seeing it being more influential than something that seems more culturally pervasive, like Body Snatchers, even though the comparison is weaker.) All-in-all, I don't have anything else to say against the inclusion of this bullet point. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Did I have this mixed up with "It the Clown" for a while? I think I might have. Now I'm confused.... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 16:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ChozoBoy, did you see the 2011 version? Or the 1982 version? And AdmiralSakai, I myself have confused both titles in the past :D (It and The Thing). One last thing similarity I forgot to bring up in my first post was that both the X and Thing can split up and create other creatures when they are initially killed: Norris' head fell off and became an independent creature after his body was destroyed and some X imitations, when killed, create more X that each transform into different imitations. Latinlingo 16:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) "the X and Thing"... Don't you mean "It"? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 18:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) GAAAAH!!!! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 18:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to John Carpenter's The Thing from 1982. Really great movie! My friend who helped me paint Ridley had recommended it to me. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 08:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Image Well, there are a few like this, but... When it shows that Samus is being "chased by a Blue X", the picture just shows Samus standing around, as if she's WAITING for it to be hurting her. Should we find another pic, or should we make a new one? Loudclaw 02:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) If you can find/take better images than what's on the article (or any article for that matter) you're more than welcome to put them on. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Whelp, time to get an emulator! New computer, by the way, so... yeah. I'll get right on it. Loudclaw 21:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) SA-X capture pointless I agree with Samus, The federation's plans to capture the x was foolish, they should have listened to her, as she had spent a long time fighting the x so she'd be an expert on knowing about them. The plan to catch the SA-X was definitely foolish, and pointless, why bother trying to catch a copy when they clearly have the just as strong if not stronger original?Pikmin theories (talk) 04:46, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Citation for naming scheme? Many fansites (including Wikitroid, the other Metroid Wiki, Metroid Database, Metroid Recon, etc.) use the same naming scheme for creatures infected/mimicked by X Parasites: the original creature's name, with "-X" added as a suffix. For example, "Hornoad-X" is a Hornoad infected/mimicked by an X Parasite. I have to ask... where did this naming scheme originate from? According to the transcript posted on Metroid Recon, only SA-X and Core-X have the "-X" suffix in the in-game text, and the latter isn't an example of a creature infected/mimicked by X. As far as I can tell, the instruction manual and various official guides on MDb only refer to each creature by their normal name (for example, "Hornoad" instead of "Hornoad-X"). I can see the logic behind the naming scheme. SA-X is presumably an abbreviated "Samus Aran-X", and it's an X that's mimicking Samus Aran. Therefore, it stands to reason that an X mimicking a Hornoad would be called "Hornoad-X", etc. But is it actually ever called that in any official source? It's not a pretty question to ask... but it needs to be asked. Do we have a citation for the "-X" naming scheme? --PeabodySam (talk) 01:59, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Since it's been a couple months without any answer, I've gone ahead and removed most (if not all) instances of this naming convention from Wikitroid. As far as I can tell, it's only fan conjecture... and while this wiki does use some unofficial names for unnamed subjects, it doesn't feel right to have unofficial fan terms spread across this wiki without properly labeling it as such (and that would be tiresome to slap the "conjectural name" template on every X host's page just to be able to use this naming scheme). --PeabodySam (talk) 03:14, September 24, 2018 (UTC)